


La curiosidad mató el gato

by fereldandoglords



Series: Querencia [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Crying, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldandoglords/pseuds/fereldandoglords
Summary: Cleaning out Aisha and Johnny Gat's house turned out to more difficult than Boss thought, in more ways than one. Set during Saints Row 2, post Ronin arc and pre Brotherhood arc.
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Past Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Querencia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La curiosidad mató el gato

The time has come to clean out the remaining stuff from Aisha and Johnny’s place. It has been a couple of months since Aisha’s death, and gang activity in Stilwater has finally slowed down a little. There have been no confrontations of any sort for over a week (that the Saints were aware of, anyway) and Celeste decided there was no better time to do it.

Johnny has told her to go ahead with it. He wants the rest of his stuff out of the house, as well, but mostly he doesn’t want to set foot in the place his girlfriend had died in. Celeste doesn’t blame him. Frankly, she doesn’t want to, either, but she will do it for him. She will always have his back. 

Carlos immediately offered to help, and Pierce tagged along. They drive over as early as they manage, in order to avoid getting into trouble with the remaining gangs. Even though it has been quiet after the Ronin had been ran out of Stilwater, they don’t want to risk it. Not while Johnny is still finding his footing post-recovery. It is supposed to be a quick and easy job, they think, since there is not much left to pack.

Celeste tosses Pierce the keys before parking the car. She mumbles along to the song playing on the radio before turning the engine off. Carlos jumps off the car and she does the same, lighting a cigarette the minute her feet hit the pavement.

Carlos is doing wonderfully as a Saints lieutenant -- he is a better gangbanger now, always so eager to learn. He has really been proving himself since he first joined. Celeste has to admit he makes her very proud. He is a good kid.

Pierce unlocks the backdoor to the house while chatting to Carlos. Celeste does not join in the conversation, she is deep in her thoughts, that inevitably wander back to Johnny again. She still has not figured out her complicated feelings towards him. Well, she _has_ but she hates admitting it, even to herself. Even now, a good amount of time after she realised what these feelings mean.

She has told one person and one person only -- Pierce. She knows she gives him a lot of shit and she knows Pierce can be overeager sometimes, but she also knows Pierce is a loyal and trusted friend. 

Celeste told him a few weeks after Aisha’s passing. He had caught her crying, alone at the bar at the Hideout, at around 3 in the morning.

\--

She couldn’t sleep, after yet another nightmare. She remembers it vividly -- in it, Aisha was blaming her for being a horrible friend, telling her that she hated her. She had been having similar nightmares every night of the week since Aisha passed. She couldn’t take it anymore.

She had been sitting at the bar, with her head in her hands, sobbing as quietly as she could. Her suite felt suffocating. Everywhere she looked, there was something that belonged to Johnny -- an earring left on her dresser, a jacket draped over the back of a chair, a pair of sunglasses discarded on the bedside table, his pile of DVDs from when he insisted on having a movie night the last time Celeste had a cold. It was all too much to handle. The bar at the Hideout was the best option at the time, since she didn’t want to be around strangers when she was in such a fragile state. She knows the type of things she’d get into with that mindset, and she wanted to avoid it. _Talk about growth_ , she thinks sarcastically. 

“Boss?” She hears Pierce’s voice coming from somewhere behind her. 

Celeste lifts her head, sniffling hard before swirling the bar stool around. There is no point pretending she wasn’t sobbing up until about 30 seconds ago. 

“Hey, Pierce,” she wipes her tear stained hands on her thighs and attempts to offer a smile. 

Pierce looks really lost -- Celeste can tell out of all the things he expected to see at the bar at this time of night, it was not the Saints’ leader sobbing her heart out. He keeps his distance, unsure what to do, until Celeste speaks up again.

“Want to fix me a drink and keep me company?”

He straightens up and nods.

“Sure, Boss.”

Pierce settles himself behind the bar and starts gathering bottles. He is not one to brag about it but he makes a mean cocktail -- he doesn’t even bother to ask what the Boss wants, but he figures that the stronger the better at the moment, considering the state she is in.

Neither of them say a word for the next three minutes. Pierce can see out of the corner of his eye that even though the Boss is still crying, she is no longer sobbing and she has lit a cigarette. He decides to take this as a good sign. He sets down the cocktail in front of her and he is wondering if he should ask what’s wrong when she speaks up.

“You ever been in love, Pierce?” she asks, after taking a sip through a straw.

“I… what?” he squeaks, taken aback for the second time that night.

She repeats the question, her eyes and nose red.

“I asked if you ever been in love.”

Pierce thinks about making a joke but he can tell this is most definitely not the time. So he answers honestly.

“Yeah.”

She lets out a mirthless chuckle. She then takes a deep breath, sips more of her drink and nods, satisfied. Pierce smiles.

She takes another drag of her cigarette and exhales.

“I’m in love with Johnny.”

\--

Celeste will always be thankful for that conversation. She knew she could trust Pierce to never discuss her business with another soul and that conversation just confirmed it. Pierce listened, never judging or treating her like the worst person in the world and he reassured her that he’d always be there to talk about whatever, whenever she wanted. 

“Ne-Yo’s show was alright, but I ain’t feelin’ his latest album,” Pierce says, while gathering some boxes from the living room.

“Yeah, it was alright,” Carlos replies, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping the bottle open. “At least we got to meet him after. Wasn’t it tight, Boss?”

Celeste is absentmindedly playing with her braids with one hand and thumbing one of her rings with the other. 

“ _Qué_?”

She finally realises she’s inside the house, and the guys have started to prepare to pack the rest of Johnny and Aisha’s belongings, and that she hasn’t moved for the past 2 minutes after locking the door behind them.

Carlos shoots Pierce a quick and concerned look. 

“You okay, Boss?” Pierce asks. “We can come back any other day.”

Celeste knows he’s trying to keep the mood light. It is a difficult thing they are going to be doing, after all. She doesn’t blame Carlos for not feeling the same -- Carlos never got that close to Aisha but he knows enough about Celeste and Pierce’s relationship with her to know that this is a hard task to finish.

“Just… coming back here, y’know. Shit’s hard,” Celeste shrugs. “Thanks for tagging along, you two.”

Carlos smiles. “Sure, man. Beer?”

“Yeah, Carlos, thanks.”

He nods and goes to grab another one, while Celeste claps her hands.  
“Okay, here’s the deal. Pierce and Carlos, y’all can finish up in the living room and I’m gonna grab a couple of these boxes and I’m gonna head to the master bedroom and finish packing clothes and whatever’s left. Cool?” She finishes giving the instructions just as Carlos hands her a beer. 

“Cool with me,” Pierce says, nodding.

“Also cool with me, Boss,” Carlos adds, and raises his bottle slightly. Celeste clinks her bottle against his.

“Aight, let’s do this. I want to be able to give Johnny good news when we go home and most importantly, I want him to never have to return here again, so be thorough.”

Celeste heads upstairs, determined, with a couple of folded boxes under her arm.

\--

The first half of packing away Johnny’s belongings goes well. Celeste turns on the music channel on the TV while putting things in boxes, so she can sing along to songs she recognises and move her hips when the music calls for it. 

After taking a smoke break by the open window and feel the sun on her skin for a while, she takes a deep breath and goes back to work.

She decides to leave the closet doors open, just in case she needs to check again for any small forgotten item, before they leave the house for good. She takes one last look at the higher shelves inside the closet… and she notices a thin DVD box, half hidden in a corner and not snapped shut all the way. She takes it, puzzled.

“I thought I packed all the DVDs already,” she says to herself. Then it hits her -- she never checked the DVD player itself. Rookie mistake.

She sits on the bed and presses the button on the TV remote to switch sources, and then accidentally presses the play button instead of the eject button on the DVD player remote.

Nothing can prepare her for what she sees once the DVD starts playing.

Aisha and Johnny are lying down on the same bed she is sitting on right now, both completely naked. Aisha lowers her head to Johnny’s cock and she takes him in her mouth. Then… Johnny starts to moan and Celeste doesn’t fucking know what to do.

She cannot move and she grabs on to the remote as if it a lifeline. The only sounds in the room are Aisha and Johnny’s moaning.

The emotions Celeste is feeling hit her all at once. She is turned on and sad and embarrassed and she very much wishes she hadn’t seen this. 

And yet she cannot stop watching. 

Aisha has now sat on top of Johnny and she is riding him, her ecstatic moans filling the room. Celeste cannot stop herself from noticing the curve of her ass and the way Johnny’s strong hands grab on to it. She can see the way Johnny moves his hips with every thrust and the way his cock slides in and out of Aisha and she can hear his “oh fuck, you feel so fucking good, Eesh…”

In the back of her mind, Celeste remembers her first interaction with Johnny, all those years back, before they went on to destroy the Vice Kings.

“You don’t look like much. Then again, I also don’t look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we’re both full of surprises,” Johnny had said.

_He wasn’t lying._

This thought snaps her out of her transfixed state. This is Johnny. Johnny Gat and Aisha. She is watching a fucking sex tape of her best friend and his girlfriend Aisha. Oh, God.

Celeste hisses and rushes to eject the cursed DVD out of the player, right when Johnny is about to bury his face in between Aisha’s legs.

“No, no, no no nonono,” Celeste says, huffing. She has started to breathe heavily, her face hot and her underwear soaked.

She groans. She takes the DVD, puts it in his case and snaps it shut. She groans again as she tosses the damn thing on the bed. 

“What have I fucking done. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

\--

Somehow, Celeste manages to calm down enough to finish packing everything else in the room. After two trips, all of the remaining boxes are safely in Johnny’s room in the Hideout.

She finished dropping off Carlos and Pierce at their respective cribs, and she thinks about going for a drive to cool her head after the whole ordeal, the DVD safely tucked in her shorts’ pocket. She decided she’ll give Johnny it personally, just in case somebody goes snooping around Johnny’s room when neither of them are in the Hideout. She figured that since the DVD was hidden in the house, Johnny would want to hide it somewhere in the Hideout or… something. She wasn’t sure, but she also didn’t want to risk it. It was bad enough she had seen it.

Besides, there is a very high possibility it’ll be embarrassing regardless. If Johnny saw the DVD in his boxes of stuff, he’d likely remember where it had last been -- inside the DVD player, which means he’d know Celeste had to have taken it out and read the writing on the CD that clearly said “E + J Post prison fuckfest 2008”, complete with a small fleur-de-lis drawing. 

No, it was much better to give it to Johnny personally. She wanted to see Johnny’s reaction to it, and it would be interesting to see him flustered, something she had never seen before.

She was on her way to Chinatown to grab some street food when her phone rings.

“Yo, whassup?”

“Yo, it’s Gat. Thanks for bringing the rest of the shit over,” Johnny says, his voice soft through the speaker.

“No problem, man,” she replies, swerving to avoid another car.

A slight pause. 

They both start talking at the same time.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Celeste blurts out.

“Can we go somewhere?” Johnny says.

Johnny chuckles on the other side of the line.

“Yeah. Where you at? Shaundi said you left but not where you went.”

“Chinatown. Gonna park near Wong’s tea house. Gonna be waiting for you there.”

“You got it,” Johnny replies and hangs up.

Celeste pockets the phone, smiling.

Seeing Johnny flustered would have to wait. Her first priority is to cheer him up -- she could tell by his tone on the phone he wasn’t feeling his best. It had apparently been a complicated day for both of them and it was time to push the sex tape out of her mind for the time being.

They are going to to go to their favourite street cart and they are going to hang out, watching the sunset, sitting on the hood of the car and they are going to appreciate the nice Chinatown neons while they eat.

It is going to be perfect, like it always is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to "curiosity killed the cat".


End file.
